Not Mudblood Or a Halfblood, I am Your Half Sister
by Jessie And Liz
Summary: James makes a mistake that leaves Lilly with few options and the oddest pregnancy. Now dark times call for drastic measures. Will Harry and his family stick together, or will their differences keep them apart.
1. Introduction: HI from Liz and Jessie

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER, JUST OC AND PLOT. DO NOT STEAL OUR PLOT OR YOU SHALL SUFFER.**

Summary: James makes a mistake that leaves Lilly with few options and the oddest pregnancy. Now dark times call for drastic measures. Will Harry and his family stick together, or will their differences keep them apart.

Hey guys!

So you read our summary, and thought you wanted to read our story. Notice I said OUR. That's right there are two of us writing this story of betrayal and lust. My name is Jessie, and the other writer is Liz. We both write Fanfics (and in Liz's case, random stories). And we thought that both of us working on a Harry Potter plot would help our demented minds (Jessie's mind is way worse than mine!!) Just keep reading and we will keep writing. If things sound off, its probably because we argued about it and couldn't decide. Feel free to leave reviews stating your REAL feeling, ask questions about the plot and leave suggestions. We suck at spelling, so don't be rude, just try to be helpful and tell us what we spelt wrong. Okay? Just so you know the first three chapters are the beginning of everything, so we are going back in history and telling of some important facts. If you don't read them, then later on you won't get what's going on. Then from chapter four on you get brought back to the future.

Oh before we forget, each chapter will have well placed very subtle vulgar and crude remarks. Find them if you can, and if you are right, then you get a treat.

NO NOT THAT KIND OF TREAT YOU PERV!

Oh..was that just us thinking it dirtily? LOL. never mind. That was just Jessie again. (Liz 2, Jessie 1) and when we have finished a chapter you will notice the BOLD print and (()) or... . Don't worry. Its just Jessie and I talking to you you. (()) is Liz and ... is Jessie.

Loads of Luv

Jessie & Liz


	2. Chapter 1: James' Mistake

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER EXCEPT PLOT AND OC. And if we did, we wouldn't be so poor. Can you guys loan us a dollar??**

Chapter 1: James's Mistake

James smiled as he poured the potion into the pumpkin juice, " You'll love this guys, after this there is no way she'll be able to say no this time."

"I'm not sure this is a great idea James, she might not even remember what happened afterward. We don't even know the effects of the potion!"

"oh, lighten up, its only a prank Sirius."

"it's a pretty serious prank though James! What if she goes to the Minister? That's abusing your powers for evil. That makes you as bad as Tom Riddle! Its worse than what we do to Snape!" Sirius whispered furiously.

"Sirius is right, James, your going too far. You should learn to control your emotions." Moony jumped in.

"Says the boy who licks his own fur." Wormtail sneered then ducked as an apple flew at James.

"James Potter! I heard you got detention with Professor Slughorn again. What did you do this time? Lock Peeve in the Vanishing cabinet again? When will you learn? Will you just go through your life tormenting people to get your way? Mr. Big bad quid-ditch star thinks he owns the world. And its on Saturday of all days?"

"Lilly, calm down, drink this pumpkin juice and relax. Have a seat. Saturday is not such a big deal anyway."

Lilly rolled her eyes and squeezed between James and Peter, grabbing the juice. Sirius and Remus exchanged worried glances as she gulped the juice down, slowly relaxing, and casting a dream look at James. Sirius, an not taking it anymore, stood up.

"Hey Lilly, thanks for letting me borrow those notes from Arthimacy. I should give them back. Come on!"

"I am sure those can wait until later, Sirius." James said.

"James, I haven't even studied for the final, I need those notes. Wait for me Sirius!" Lilly said, looking at James with a anxious expression, then ran to catch up with Sirius. They walked to the dorms, making small talk.

"How did you do on the Defense test, Sirius?" Lilly asked as they approached the Fat Lady.

"Not too well, James was too distracting, muttering about something." He said nervously, trying to get her to take a hint. Lilly nodded, obliviously. They passed the few students sitting in the common room studying, and headed for the 7th year boys dorms.

When they arrived, Sirius let Lilly go in first, even opening the door for her like a gentleman. Lilly walked in, distractedly looking around, failing to notice that Sirius had put a locking spell on the door, and a silencing spell on the room, and door.

"Lilly, there is something of utmost importance that you should know about." He said, turning his back to her. Lilly smiled, naughty thoughts running through her head.

"What's that Sirius?" She said, huskily, sitting on his bed, vanishing her sweater vest. He turned to Lilly, his eyes closed, not wanting to see the hurt in her eyes.

"James put Forever Lustful potion into that pumpkin juice. He was tired of you saying no to him." She smiled, playing with her top button.

"Is that all? Open your eyes Sirius. I bet you'll like what you'll see." She said, leaning back on her hands, and flipping her hair back so there was a clear view. His eyes opened, and his speech was lost. There sat Lilly, her first three buttons open, and posing sensuously on his bed. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the long fiery hair, the emerald eyes that spoke of lust, and the delicate body all laid out before him like an offering. He looked away, thinking of the betrayal he might commit. Lilly was hurt.

"Don't you like me?" she said, getting up and walking towards him. She pressed her hands to his chest and looked him in the eyes, hurt filling her expression at his rejection. "I have always wanted this Sirius. Please?" she begged, her hands making their way to his neck.

He couldn't hold out any longer. He gave in, crashing his lips into hers. His last coherent thought was 'screw James.' He gently pushed her to the bed, his hands roaming over her stomach, he pulled the buttons holding the shirt away, opening it. He broke the kiss to stare at her breasts in admiration. He left a trail of kisses then from her jaw line down to her bra, stopping only to kiss the top of each nipple, a moan escaping from Lilly's throat. He smirked as he continued down to her pants, kissing along the top them. Lilly's fingers were wrapped in his hair, pulling him back up for another kiss. He with out thought left his had to drift along her body. She tugged at his shirt. They paused long enough to get it over his head. He deepened the kiss, his hands pulling away her bra. She moaned as the fabric left her body. Her hands left his hair once again to explore. He couldn't get enough of her, and he rolled so she was on top. Smirking she broke the kiss and gave him the same treatment he had given her. When she reached his pants, she undid the button and pulled them down. Standing up with a shy smile, she undid her pants, and slowly pushed them down, underwear and all, to her knees, where they dropped to pool around her feet. She climbed back on top and kissed him deeper. He flipped her over again, taking advantage of her gasp to let his tongue explore the contours of her mouth. They pulled away for a second.

"Are you sure you want this Lilly?" Sirius asked, his voice a deep growl.

"Sirius, nothing could be more perfect." She whispered.

He pushed gently into her, her face showing pain at first, then pleasure. He couldn't believe it. He had dreamed about this, but nothing had come close to what he was feeling now. He started a rhythm. In, Out, In, Out.

"Faster Sirius!" Lilly cried, clinging to him as she met his every thrust. He increased his speed. Harder and faster, until they both screamed as they climaxed together. They collapsed on the bed both breathing fast. Closing his eyes, he missed the look of sheer terror on Lilly's face.

"WHAT DID I JUST DO? SIRIUS! HOW COULD WE??" She cried, jumping off the bed only to fall to the floor in pain. Sirius jumped off the bed, and helped her back up. He could just hear what James would say if he knew.

"Lilly, I am sorry, I shouldn't have let it get that far. I wasn't thinking! James put a Forever Lustful potion in that pumpkin juice and seeing you like that. Lilly I have loved you for so long. Please forgive me." Lilly had been crying, only to look up through the tears.

"James did what?" she screamed.

**((Hey guys! Don't you love us? We had to leave a cliffy. Now I know that it was mean and that this has nothing to do with Harry, but it will only take a few chapters to explain it all. Trust us. It will be good. Oh and I(Liz) wrote that awesome sex scene. Jessie, its your turn. LOL. Liz))**

**...Cliff hanger hanging from a cliff that's why its called a cliff hanger love Jessie**

**((She's an idiot huh? LUVE YOU JESSIE))**


	3. Chapter 2: Lilly's Revenge

Not Mudblood, or a Halfblood, I'm your half sister

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Harry Potter

Chapter 2 : Lilly's revenge

Sirius backed away at the sight of the pure rage in Lilly's eyes, " he put a forever lustful potion in the pumpkin juice you drank earlier because you kept rejecting him." he said in a hurry. " I tried to talk him out of it but I couldn't stop him."

" so he really is the big bad quidditch player who thinks he can have what ever he wants by forcing people." Lilly screamed looking for her clothes, only to find her pants and undershirt. " how could he, how could you Sirius? Your one of my best friends." Lilly looked like she might start crying any moment. Sirius moved as if to wrap his arms around her, but she backed away from him pulling her shirt on and ran for the door only to find it locked. " let me out of here Sirius, why is this door locked, you knew he gave me the potion and you locked me in here with you.! Was this YOUR plan all along, did James even know about it?" she accused walking toward him pulling out her wand. "HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT OF ME." Sirius screamed " I may be a dog refuse to sink that low." she could sense the hurt in his voice, feeling guilty about yelling at him " I'm sorry I should never said that, I know you would never do that your not the type." she said, walking toward him putting away her wand and wrapping her arms around him, " your as much a victim as I am." Sirius nodded in agreement as he undid the spells on the door " we should get to class before James comes looking for us." Saying his name only brought fury into her eyes. " what if I want him to find us here like this." she looked down at Sirius state of undress and blushing furiously. Sirius cleared his throat " maybe I should get dressed" he said pulling on his pants. Only to straighten up and find her right above him and her to reach out and kiss him momentarily forgetting the door being unlocked and forgetting the situation. Just as the door opened and James walked in.

Looking at the scene before him James whipped out his wand, approached Sirius from behind and put his wand to the back of Sirius's head, "so this is why you pulled her away, you couldn't stand seeing her with me." James said furiously. "NO, I couldn't stand seeing you take away her choice when she had already said no." Sirius said in response.

"thank you Sirius but that is really unnecessary because." Lilly said walking around him to smack James " you bastard how could you do that to me, you know what this would have never happened if you hadn't put that damned potion in my drink! Maybe it was good that it wore off when I was with Sirius. At least I didn't run off to some random guy or YOU." Lilly shouted, looking at Sirius. He blushed and finished getting dressed.

"we are over James. Don't even bother trying to apologize. I should go to the headmaster, but I think you have had all the punishment you deserve because now you have to live with the fact that your best friend screwed your girlfriend before you and because of your actions. "

"You can't just tell me that its over. I never had a chance to explain myself."

"A chance? You want a chance? How can you make this right? James you had your chance. Go screw yourself, because you sure as hell ain't getting me." She said, walking to the door. She stopped for a second and turned. "See you later, Siri!" and strutted out the door.

James stood there, in utter shock, before pointing his wand back at Sirius. His eyes grew darker as his rage boiled over.

"You pureblood jerk. How could you do this to me? I thought we were friends! You're an ass! You're a backstabber. You're a-"

"You're an idiot James! You are the one who put the potion in that drink, and she was the one who came on to me first. I told you I didn't know the effects of the potion!"

"You invented the damn thing. How could you not know what it does?"

"I didn't test it yet you idiot. I wasn't going to test it, just send a sample to Dad so he could! You're the one who took it out of my trunk!"

"You let me use it!"

"Potter, Go die."

"Black, burn in hell." With that the two friends parted ways, leaving their friendship behind them and the Marauders in ruins.

--

Lilly ran to the girls dorms to change clothes, only to find Molly, her red headed best friend sitting on her bed knitting another sweater.

"where have you been Lilly? I thought we were supposed to hang out during lunch. Were you snogging James again? Why do you keep blowing me off for him? I thought we were friends!" Molly said, close to tears.

"I didn't mean to blow you off, I…I…" Crying Lilly sat next molly and cried. Molly hugged her friend waiting for her to finish. More sobs escaped lilly as she came to fully realize what she had just done. And with whom. "I..I just slept with Sirius Molly. Oh My god, how could I do that? Molly, I slept with his best friend and broke up with him. I shouldn't be guilty though right?"

"Uh…I think you should be." Molly said in shock.

"Why, he put a damn potion in my drink. I wouldn't have done it otherwise."

"wait who did what?" molly said, confused.

"James put a damn potion in my drink and I slept with Sirius. Then James came in and found us, and I broke up with him. No I shouldn't feel guilty."

"No but he sure as hell should. I swear when I get my hands on that boy I am going to hex him to oblivion." Molly said, ready to kill.

"Just leave it Molly. I already am drained enough. Lets just go to class." they exchanged a look before lilly grabbed clothes out of her trunk and got dressed. Molly noticed a very large red mark on Lilly's neck.

"So..Lilly..Was it good? Because you have evidence left over." Molly said giggling furiously.

"What do you think. I may have been all potioned up, but it was with Sirius. It was wonderful." Lilly said, laughing as they made their way out the portrait door. They came to a halt as they caught sight of James, snogging Lilly's worst enemy, Olivette Best. Lilly glared as she continued down the steps, Molly muttering the Full body bind curse.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lilly was surprised to learn that the exam was a duel to test the defensive spells they had learned.

"Evans and Snape." The professor called out. They stood up and began, Severus sending curses and Lilly blocking them, and returning the favor with increased enthusiasm. Lilly sent a cutting charm at Severus and then expelliarmus, taking his wand, and winning the duel. She smiled as she bowed, and gave her hand to help Severus up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be soo rough. Just needed to vent." she apologized as they walked back to their empty seats.

"That's one hell of a way to vent. You nearly killed me with the cutting charm." Severus teased.

"Sorry. Just had a rough day." she said looking down at her hands. Was it really only an hour and a half ago that she had been with Sirius? The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Just as Lilly was getting ready to go, Severus grabbed her arm. "Can you teach me that cutting charm? After dinner tonight in this class room?" he asked, hope filling his eyes.

"Um..yeah, I think I can do that."

"GREAT. Oh, by the way, sorry about you and James."

"I never…" she trailed off, watching him leave. "I never told you about that.." she walked toward Molly who was jumping up and down with excitement.

"I have it. I have it." she cried grabbing Lilly by the arms and dragging her to the next class.

"Have what?"

"The perfect way to get back at James for getting with Olivette."

"And that would be??"

"Sleeping with Snape."

"are you crazy, I am already enough of a slut for sleeping with Sirius!"

"hey, you said it was great though."

"True, but I am sore. I couldn't, not tonight."

"who said anything about tonight? Wait, did he just ask you to meet him?" Molly said, astounded.

"yeah to teach him that cutting charm."

"This is bloody great. Meet him, and teach him, and then put moves on him. He won't know what hit him until your done with the deed. Lilly, this is perfect, he will brag about it for days!"

"that's just what I need, for everyone to know I am a slut. And a traitor to the House."

"No one will think that because of what James is doing with Olive Face. Think about it, everyone will get that you are just did Snape to get back at James. No one will think you're a slut." reluctantly, Lilly agreed. They walked down the hallway, carefully planning how lilly was going to seduce Snape.

--

"Hey, I told you I would be here." Lilly said as she walked into the DADA room. She found Severus sitting on one of the tables, reading a book. She flipped her hair back, and showed off her emerald tube top. When she walked in, Snape looked up. All he could focus on was her legs, underneath that short black skirt.

"Well, lets get this started, shall we?" Snape took it the wrong way, giving her a curious look. For the next hour, he tried to concentrate on the spell, but eventually gave up and watched her perform the charm over and over again, her chest heaving from the effort. He couldn't help it, he leaned in and pulled her to him, and kissed her. Thinking she would pull away he tried to make it as deep a kiss as he could as fast as he could.

Lilly did pull away but only to slowly pull snapes shirt off then come back, nearly scaring him half to death.

Pulling away for air Snape said " I can believe were doing this." Looking at Lilly like she would disappear any minute. "Well believe it because its happening, Sevey." Lilly said seductively pulling her shirt over her head. Leaning back to kiss him again. He pulled back to say.

" Sure that you want to do this, I mean there is no going back." he asked nervously

" I'm sure." She replied

"Ok." He said convinced as he pulled his pants down, Lilly had to hold in a giggle at his enthusiasm.

'If only he knew why I'm saying yes.' she thought with a sigh. "What's wrong." Snape asked when he heard her sigh, looking worried. "Nothing I'm just excited." she said standing, "Why don't we go the teachers desk so we can be more comfortable." she said with a smile. "Ok." Severus replied.

Lilly went over and laid down on the desk having removed her skirt, Snape looked over and stood in shock of at the sight before him. "Uh..uh.." Snape muttered. "Well are you going to join me." Lilly said motioning for him to come to her. Snape ran to the desk in a hurry afraid she would leave if he didn't do something soon. Before she could even think he was on top of her and trying to go as fast as possible, pretty soon all he was doing was pushing and groaning, 'Oh, this is loads of fun.' Lilly thought laying then he started to move in a way that she liked and soon she was moaning to, then it was over and then both collapsed on the desk spent. "I don't even think I can walk now." Snape said laughing. Looking to make sure that she was happy to, only to see her on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong." He asked afraid that he had hurt her, she only shook her head. Even knowing that James had hurt her first she couldn't help feeling miserable for using poor Severus to get revenge was just taking her down to James' level. " I'm sorry I have to go." Lilly Said pulling on her clothes and running out the door.

**A/N**

**...I know, I know not very fun scene but give me credit for righting at all I've only wrote one other fanfic. And snape is pretty boring cant really write much about him. LOL, (lots of love Jessie)**

**((Hey guys! Its Liz. So yeah, Snape was kinda boring. But I have a very perverted mind, so my sex scenes usually rule. LOL. Okay I am better. Well, so far you have heard the BIG part of the story, basically what we are setting up for. Loads of luv! Liz))**


	4. Chapter 4: the Secrect

Not a Mudblood, or a Halfblood, I am your Half sister.

DISCLAIMER: We do not own anything Harry Potter, but we do own the plot and some original characters, currently Olivette Best is our first OC, not that she is a permanent character.

Chapter 3 :Lilly's LITTLE Secret

"Madame Pomfrey, are you absolutely sure? I mean 100 percent sure?" Lilly asked in horror.

"Yes dear, for the last time, I am 100 percent sure. You saw what the spell said. Your going to have twins. However your story doesn't match with how far you are along. It says your are four month along. You said you had these experiences one month ago, just after the last Mid-terms in November. Dear, what aren't you telling me? Who is the father?" The older woman asked, not noticing the state of shock on Lilly's face.

"I am four months? I swear Madame Pomfrey, I had never had sex before Mid-terms. How could I be four months? I mean, I don't have any magical blood that I know of! I am a muggle born for gods sake!" She paused for a second and turned pale. "But my children's father is!"

"Well, when we have situations like this, its called an advanced magical pregnancy, and no matter what, for the rest of you life, when you are pregnant you will only have to carry the child for 6 months. The first month representing the first four, and then the last five being carried out normally. Lucky girl you are. Your children are due on April 27th. And I am sorry to have to tell you this, but until you give birth, you must be off school grounds. You can still get homework assignments sent to you, as long as you keep sending them done back to us. Now you have two choices. You can stay at the Hogwarts Baby-Bringing Center. that's where we usually send our students in these…situations. But if you wish to find another place to stay you can. We must be able to reach you though, and your parents must be informed."

"So there is no way of hiding this from my mum and dad?" Lilly asked sadly.

"I am afraid not. You see Hogwarts has a code of honor we must keep. And this being a co-ed boarding school, we have to alert the parents when this happens. On both parties. So tell me dear, who is the father?"

"Sirius Black." Lilly said, with out any hesitation, ashamed, but determined.

"Well…Dear..that's not who I expected, but thank you." Madame Pomfrey said, writing it down. "I need you to go gather your belongings, and talk to the father. He has to stay here." A load rumbling was suddenly heard and then a small speaker popped up in the middle of the room. "Sirius Black, please report to the Hospital wing Immediately. Sirius Black to the Hospital Wing."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Sirius Black, please report to the Hospital wing Immediately. Sirius Black to the Hospital Wing."

Sirius looked up at his name being announced. He looked at James for the okay to leave. While their friendship was slowly rebuilding, things were still tough. It was hard to talk to James, and him being Captain of the team was not the easiest job when your seeker was pissed off at you.

"James, your in charge. Just finish practice up for the day okay?" He called, flying downwards toward the castle. James sneered and nodded, calling out orders for a replacement to take Sirius' place as Keeper.

Sirius jumped off his broom, and walked up the steps, wondering what on earth Pomfrey would want with him. Did Severus tell her who gave him that pus-filled boil? Or did something happen to Remus? He didn't bother to think about Lilly. She was the reason Severus had the boil. Sleeping with her, then bragging about it. Slimey git didn't understand that no one really believed him. Someone had to shut him up. 'Wait…LILLY!' He ran now. What if she had been hexed by Olivette again. Or if she had blown a potion up?

He arrived at the hospital in sheer terror, out of breath, and stumbling. He looked up to see Lilly sitting on one of the beds, thinking. He looked at her, then noticed Pomfrey staring at him. Catching his breath, he walked over and sat next to Lilly, wrapping his arm around her, as if to comfort her, not noticing when Madame Pomfrey looked up and smiled affectionately at what looked like the picture of young love.

"Sirius." Lilly squeaked out, looking him in the eyes, for the first time in weeks. He looked at her, and saw fear, happiness and confusion. He worried. What was up?

"What Lilly? What's wrong?" he whispered. She looked down, noticing he had taken his arm off of her to hold her hand.

"I…I'm…pregnant." THUD. His hand was gone, and Lilly was staring at the limp form of Sirius Black on the Hospital wing floor.

"Well, that went very well. Do you think he wants to keep the children?" Pomfrey asked, in a very light hearted mood.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*OH I am soo evil. Now that's all the info you guys get on the past. I had fun writing this chapter. As you have noticed. Jessie and I are taking turns writing the majority of the chapter, occasionally taking breaks for food and sleep and bathroom…Well, for the most part. Now, don't forget to review. Notice our spelling is soo nice! Spell check rules. However, I almost decided that Lilly was in the hopital wing, instead of hospital. I think Sirius should have hopped down to Madame Pomfrey!! LOL. ~Liz~

**OMG, THUD the second biggest baddest Quidditch player goes down for the count, just like a man passing out at the thought of being a father. Hey my dad did the same thing come to think of it. LOL ( Love Jessie)

We r so very sorry, life has a way of getting in the way of things.


	5. Author's Note please read

Hey everyone, this is Jessie I know it has been a two years but liz and I won't be finishing this story if there is anyone who would like to take over the story please email me at jessiestringer27 (at) gmail (.) com


End file.
